Lively Crocodile
"I'm insane, and I'm proud of it. I'm a crocodile, and I'm even more proud of that than being insane."- Lively Crocodile History In 2013, a Toon named Pickles joined Crocodile Clan. She made her crocodile, the shortest height a crocodile toon could be, and named it Lively Crocodile. She didn't like being one of the very few short crocodiles, so she deleted her crocodile, and made a new one, a taller one with medium feet. She got up to almost Brrrgh in original Toontown. She forgot all about Pickles because she liked her Crocodile way better than any of her other Toons. 'Personality' Lively joined many clans, and had a tendency to delete most of those Toons. The only clans she never deleted from were Crocodile Clan and Canary Clan. Canary Clan was a Clan she had made herself. She was Canary. She persuaded some of her Crocodile friends to join, and they had up to almost 20+ members. Lively was very close to the other Crocodiles. She was random and weird. Sometimes, she posted YouTube videos, but not many because he did not have a well screen recorder. In the real world, she wrote stories, and sometimes she shared them with the Crocodiles. Lively was up to Minnie's Melodyland when Toontown was closing. She had multiple outfits, and was halfway through the game on Toontown. She began to write a series script for an animated Toontown show that Amazing Crocodile animates on her YouTube channel, called Summer Revenge. The first episode was out when Lively left; she never got to submit the second one to Amazing. Lively loved Crocodile Clan, and she was devastated when Toontown announced they were to be closed. 'Her Unexpected Leave And Return' Out of the blue, she left after that, just randomly. One day, she was there, the next day she was gone forever. She never came back onto Toontown, even before they actually closed, and didn't talk to the Crocodiles over YouTube anymore. She was gone for a year. The Crocodiles were sad, but they learned to get on with it, even without her lively spirit dancing through the Clan. Lively then discovered Toontown Rewritten during late August of 2014, when you had to have a Beta Key to play it. When she learned they had opened it to everybody, she was ecstatic. She immediately got an account, and the next day, after she had made her new main toon--a yellow dog named Lemon Pie who reminded her of Canary--she had spotted one of the Crocodiles in Toontown Central of Toontown Rewritten. It was Musical Crocodile, Lively's best-best-best-best ever Crocodile friend. She said, "OMG" out loud in Toontown, and then whispered to Musical, "It's me! Lively!" and they reunited. Lively didn't want to join Crocodile Clan again--she had thought she said too much about her life outside of Toontown--but Musical and the others persuaded her to join. Lively's returning spread like a wildfire throughout the Clan. Now, Lively has remade a Lively Crocodile on Toontown Rewritten. Lively is currently not a very high Laff, as Lively has not used her much, but she will grow over time. The Clan is glad to have Lively back, and Lively is glad to be back. 'Toon Statistics' Lively got up to around 55 Laff in Toontown Original, and she was close to heading to Brrgh, but the end of Toontown stopped her from doing so. She got up to the lipstick in toon-up, the big magnet in lure, the aaogah in sound, the cream pie in throw, and the hose in squirt. She was planning to be dropless, most likely, and she will continuing being dropless in Toontown Rewritten. In Toontown Rewritten, however, Lively is only 16 Laff, with the fruit pie slice and cup of water. She is training for sound. 'Friends' Lively has a lot of friends in Crocodile Clan. Her best friends are Musical Crocodile, Magical Crocodile, Amazing Crocodile, Crocodile Savvy/Savvy Crocodile, Amazon Crocodile, and Crocodile herself, along with Coolest Crocodile, Candy Crocodile, Awesomely Green Crocodile, and many more!